


Born In Blood (Artwork)

by va_bites



Category: Dexter (TV), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Art, Blood, Crossover, Drawing, M/M, Revenge, Serial Killers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-02
Updated: 2013-08-02
Packaged: 2017-12-21 21:00:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/904873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/va_bites/pseuds/va_bites





	Born In Blood (Artwork)

Here's a brand new set of art, created for this year's [](http://tjrbigbang.livejournal.com/profile)[**tjrbigbang**](http://tjrbigbang.livejournal.com/)!

I was hesitant at first to dabble in the 'Dexter' fandom, simply because I knew next to nothing about it, but I figured anytime's a good time to learn about serial killers. I went around the block a few times before the final idea for the poster hit me in the face (I hope the marks don't show).

Thank you to my author [](http://tootleswamgoolr.livejournal.com/profile)[**tootleswamgoolr**](http://tootleswamgoolr.livejournal.com/) for writing this dark and sometimes brutal piece, giving me a chance to do something a little different from my usual artwork, and reminding me that giving up isn't an option. Thank you [](http://auldwolf.livejournal.com)**[auldwolf](http://auldwolf.livejournal.com)** , for helping me fix some issues with the art, and for your honesty! Thank you Mom, for your kind input on the final product! And of course, thank you to the TJRBB mods, for hosting our collective madness and giving us a reason to create.

Read the story here:

**'BORN IN BLOOD'**  
by[](http://tootleswamgoolr.livejournal.com/profile)[ **tootleswamgoolr**](http://tootleswamgoolr.livejournal.com/)

Author's Summary: "Five years ago, Tommy lost everything to a cruel act of random violence that left him forever changed. No longer a man but a shell, he he seeks justice where the courts failed and goes after the men that took everything from him. The only problem is, Tommy doesn't realize he too is being hunted, by none other than Dexter Morgan, the one serial killer who hunts only killers, and has Tommy on his radar. Will Tommy's vengeance and justice be seen through, or will one fateful night when he crosses Dexter's path be his last?"

Read on LJ: <http://tootleswamgoolr.livejournal.com/9635.html>

Read on AO3: [http://archiveofourown.org/works/909129](909129)[  
](../909129/chapters/1760695)

And now for the art! Click the posters to see them in full blood-spattered detail:

 

**POSTER #1:**

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/va_bites/26230525/23746/23746_original.jpg)

 

**POSTER #2:**

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/va_bites/26230525/23900/23900_original.jpg)

 

**ICONS:**

   

 

([Cross-posted to LiveJournal](http://va-bites.livejournal.com/10384.html))


End file.
